Death of a Toy
by Gwen Gamgee
Summary: Now we know exactly why Miss Bo Peep did not make an appearance in Toy Story 3... a very sad fic, but good. You have been fore warned...


**Ok, so this was written long before Toy Story 3 came out. I simply noticed that Woody's main squeeze was in _none_ of the commercials, which _seriously_ bugged me. So, that and my morbid imagination resulted in this fanfic. I hopes you like it, however, A WORD OF WARNING: Tis sad. Very sad.**

**(I just gave away the whole plot line, didn't I? Oops...)**

Sometimes, deep down, in the petty part of her that everybody has, Bo Peep worried about Jess. The fact of the matter was, Jessie had been _created_ to go together with Woody, how could any girl compete with that? Yes, _now,_ in the present, she and Buzz were definitely getting along like a house on fire, but how long would that last? The fact remained, there was something between Jessie and Woody, something no one could ignore or deny. Bo Peep had spoken to Woody about it once, just after he'd had to recue the red head from an accidental falling into the dumpster. The _panic_ that had been in his eyes… it had made Bo Peep shiver. Yes, she was very happy to have one of her few women friends safe and sound back in Andy's room, but…

"What? Peep, there is _nothing_ between us, honest!" he'd told her. Bo Peep had just looked down at the floor, not meeting his eyes.

"Please don't lie to me Woody," she'd asked him, "I deserve better then that." He'd become very stern and serious then, lifting her chin so her eyes met his before gently taking hold of both of her shoulders.

"You are my girl Peep," he said, "Even when I didn't deserve it, and was being a selfish, no-account varmint, you stood by me. I will always, _always,_ stand by you. You are my girl, as long as you're willing to have me. Jessie, she's…" he paused then, unsure how to describe her, "She's not…" He sighed. "I won't lie to you, there _is_ something there, but it's not what you think. I don't know if it's because when I met her, she needed someone to help her out, or because we both come from the same show but… I _care_ about her. Not the way I care about you," he rushed to assure her, "It's… it's more like…" He snapped his fingers as the word he was looking for came into his head, "A sister! That's it! She's like a sister to me! I gotta protect her. Don't know why, but the thought of anything happening to her and I just…" he shivered. "But I don't want her to kiss me. Don't even _remotely_ want her kissing me. Again, the thought of it just…" he shivered once again, a repulsed look on his face. Bo Peep giggled.

"What?" she said, "Like this?" she asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Woody smiled happily for a moment.

"_Yeah… _I mean, no! No, not really no," he corrected. Bo Peep smirked.

"And what about this?" Woody's eyes crossed, and there was no more talking.

Peep decided that it wasn't worth fussing about. She knew her man, and if he said they were just siblings, she'd leave it alone. Besides, Jessie and Buzz were more then happy together, and at least she knew that if anything ever happened to her… well, there'd be someone around to keep Woody company.

Every toy knew, deep down, that there was the possibility of becoming so broken, or so decayed, that you ceased to exist any longer. They'd seem it happen, a couple times, back when Andy was still small, and breaking things came more naturally. It was this fact that had really turned Woody into the leader he was, that he'd refuse to give up on _any_ toy, until the very end.

It hadn't happened in a long time. When the baby had come, there had been a great wave of panic that it _might_ happen, but Woody had taken care of it, developing systems, and plans, and ways around the child menace that was Andy's little sister. So they had survived. A few close calls, a few unlucky souls had even gotten hurt, but… it had been a very long time since any of them had seen a toy die.

Bo Peep, being especially delicate, had made precautions. She never left the room, didn't get too close to the dog, _never _went near Molly… She had also talked to Buzz, and Jessie too, about taking care of Woody for her. She knew they would anyway, but… she'd needed reassurance all the same. She couldn't ignore the possibility that one day her time could be up. She thought about talking to Slinky as well, but the faithful canine wore his emotions on his sleeve. She didn't want Woody to have to worry about her, and there's no doubt Slinky would tell him. Woody had enough to worry about… besides, it wasn't as though it was going to happen tomorrow. After all, it had been a long time since they'd seen a toy die.

It came as a tremendous, shattering, heartbreaking shock. Andy hadn't even been up in his room. Molly had finally gotten the hang of doorknobs and wandered in on her own. Bo Peep had been worried, but quite all right, high up in her spot on a shelf, out of little Molly's reach. But little Molly was bigger now, and a little bump against the counter…

No one had had any time to move, any time to _breathe…_ One moment Peep was smiling her cute little smile up on her shelf, the next… an earth quaking shattering, and a young girl's scream. Andy's Mom had raced up the stairs and burst through the doors before any toy could think of moving. Molly was bleeding from a cut on her leg, another on her elbow, but was mostly unhurt, just frightened. Her mother swooped her away, taking her to the kitchen for band-aids. Bo Peep was not so lucky.

Woody had rushed to her side, his friends following quickly behind him, but they had to stop short, their eyes wide and unbelieving. Bo Peep… there was nothing left of her. Not much any way. Pieces and fragments were scattered across the hard wood floor... an arm here, a pink bit of dress, her small dainty toe…

"Woody…" The soft raspy voice came from somewhere amongst the shattered bits, pulling Woody out of his shock and driving him to make his way across the destruction, frantically looking for Peep's face. Jessie and Slinky made to follow him, but Buzz held out an arm, keeping them where they were. They looked at him sadly, then after their friend. They understood what he was saying. Woody needed to do this alone.

"Woody…?"

"Peep!" He was panicking now; he couldn't seem to find her… there! Skin, eye, cheek and mouth… half a face, still animated with emotion. Woody knelt down slowly, and lifted the piece off the floor, reverently, lovingly, his hand sadly tracing the outline of her cheek. _"Peep…"_

"Oh Woody," she said softly, "I was afraid you wouldn't find me…"

"Peep, I…" he seemed unsure what to do, "Peep, I'm here. I'm here, we'll… we'll fix this. Andy's mom will get some glue and… and everything will be all right. Everything will be all right, you'll see-

"You can't fix this Woody," she told him quietly, a small half smile on her half face. "I'm dying."

"No…" Woody said softly, then firmly, "No. I said I'd always stand by you, I meant it. You're not going anywhere, we'll fix this… we'll find the glue ourselves, find all the pieces. I… I mean you might not have a full skirt any more, heh-heh, but- but- but…" At this point Woody was becoming hysterical. Buzz looked sideways at Jessie, who nodded. He took a step towards his hysterical friend, and was about to call out his name, when Bo Peep spoke again.

"Woody…" she said, causing the cowboy to stop his rambling and look back down at the half face in his hand. "I'm fading… You have to let me go…"

"But, but Peep…" he said desperately, "Peep I _need_ you. I need you by my side- I- I can't do this without you. Peep, _please…_don't leave me…"

It is a well-known fact that toys can't cry. They don't have the tear ducts to cry with. If toys _could_ cry, Buzz knew that Woody would be. The anguish on his best friend's face almost tore him apart.

"Shhhh…" Peep consoled, "It's alright. You don't need me; you haven't for a long time now. I'm flattered you want me around but… but you'll be just fine…" Her voice was fading, her face showed less movement.

"Peep?" Woody asked, "Peep? Bo Peep! Answer me!" Voices could be heard from downstairs.

_"She did WHAT?"_

"Andy's coming…" Peep said quietly, indicating Woody should go. The cowboy shook his head.

"I don't care," he insisted, "Let him see! I won't leave you!"

The rest of the toys were looking nervous now as the steps began pounding up the stairs, their faces swiveling between the door and their distraught leader still kneeling in the middle of the floor. What were they supposed to do? What should they do? In the end it was a sigh from Peep that decided it for them.

"Good-bye Woody…" Her voice drifted away, floating on the wind, leaving a soulless, emotionless, broken mask of a face in Woody's hands.

"Peep?" he cried, "Peep! No! NOOOOO!" The door burst open, Andy standing frantic in doorway.

What Andy found was his favorite toy on the floor amongst shattered pieces of another, the rest of his toys scattered across the floor, as if to draw close to the heartbreaking scene. The boy burst into tears. His mother (who had been right behind him) tried to console him.

"Honey, honey, it's alright. It's all right…" she said, holding him close.

"Bu-but Mom!" he cried, "Sh-sh-she was Woody's _girl._ Who is he su-su-supposed to rescue _now?"_

"Oh, I'm sure he'll find a new girl," she said. Andy looked appalled at such a thought.

"It doesn't work like that!" he insisted, "You don't just _find_ a girl, she's got to be _special! _And now… and now she's gone!" he said, sobbing into her chest.

_My, my, my, _his mother thought as she held him close, _when did he get to be so wise?_

While she thought it was a bit silly, Andy's mom allowed him to have a funeral for Bo Peep. Of course, she collected the glass pieces herself and put them in a small jewelry box for him, but then, with promises that he would be careful, and not cut himself, she let Andy do with the box as he will.

The funeral was beautiful. Andy dressed his toys in as much black as he could find, picked flowers from outside, and set his various toys all up in little rows, every single one of them. Buzz and Jessie sat up front, with Woody, while Pork-chop, in his back bowler hat, presided over the proceedings. Andy lit a candle he'd borrowed from downstairs, and they had a moment of silence. Then, as if sensing that perhaps the toys may need a moment alone, he left, sadly, slowly, his head bowed, as the candle flickered up front. One final glance back, and the door shut with a click.

From then on, it was the toy's affair. Various people spoke about Bo Peep, and what she'd meant to them, leaving small blossoms on her coffin as they trailed off the stage. Rex didn't manage to get through his, cutting off half way through with a sob, while Potato's was surprisingly moving, about the how she's always been the optimism to his pessimism, the voice of faith against his disbelief. He was one of the last to go, and if the toys present didn't feel like sobbing before, they did now. Jessie spoke on how accepting the Shepherdess had been, while Buzz spoke on her kindness and strength. Then, it was Woody's turn. He stood there, his hand trailing over the velvet box that held what felt like the shattered pieces of his heart inside.

"She was everything around here," he said quietly, not even turning to face the others, "She held us together when even I couldn't. She was kind, and gentle, and good…" He trailed off, then spoke to the box itself. "I'll… I'll miss you Peep. I… don't know what to do without you…" He felt a hand land on his shoulder, and turned to see Buzz standing beside him. He turned back to the velvet box, head bowed, as Slinky let out an almighty howl of sorrow. Heads bowed, hats were removed, and the soldiers saluted as somewhere in the back, someone started a music box. The soft lullaby, a favorite of the deceased, floated across the crowd. And they stayed like that, until long after the sun had set, and Andy returned to his room to find the toys at funeral as he'd left them, the candle long since burnt out.

A week later, Woody was still sitting all by himself on one of the shelves, doing absolutely nothing at all, except perhaps gazing thoughtfully at his hand. Buzz decided something needed to be done. At first, giving him space seemed a good idea. Buzz and Jessie had reached an unspoken agreement not to be public about their relationship for awhile, and in the meantime, Buzz had stepped into Woody's shoes as everyday leader. That was fine of course, but after a week… Slinky had tried to get Woody to at least _move,_ perhaps play with the dog (the real one) or perhaps Bullseye for a bit, but nothing could shake him. Slinky'd sat with him, tried to make conversation, sing old songs, howl at nothing and everything… In the end Slinky reported back to Buzz, ears and tail drooping, feeling like a failure. The space man assured Slinky that it wasn't his fault. Perhaps it was that he and Woody had been inseparable from Peep, and that it would take someone relatively new to the group to bring Woody out of his shell. Slinky seemed mollified with this thought, so Buzz sent Jessie over to Woody's spot of self inflicted isolation.

While Woody did seem to perk up the first time he saw her, Jessie was disappointed the second and third time she trooped over to see him. He was very much reluctant to talk to her, at times seeming to pretend she wasn't even there. Jessie was never one to give up though, with a stubborn streak a mile long. So, with fierce determination to break their leader and her friend out of his funk, she strode over to his little spot for a fourth time in as many days.

"Woody!" she said, hands on her hips, "Is _this_ how Bo Peep would want you to be? Moping around when there's work to be done? Buzz can only be you for so long before this whole town comes falling down on it's kit-an-caboodle. How do you think she'd feel about _that?"_

"She'd say they need me," Woody said with a sigh. "I know."

"Then why don't you?" Jessie asked as she sat down next to him. Woody looked down as his dangling toes.

"I don't know if I can," he said quietly, "She was my rock, my constant support. I feel like the floor's been ripped out from under me. Even if I _wanted_ to get up and lead, I don't know if I can stand anymore."

"She's not the only one who had faith in you Woody," Jessie reminded him softly, "Your friends are still behind you! Slinky, and Bullseye, and Buzz, and… and me! We wouldn't let you fall Woody," she told him, "_I_ would not let you fall." He turned to her, a strange expression on his face.

"Jessie," he said, taking her hands in both of his, "Jessie, I…" he sighed, closing his eyes. "I can't do this now," he said, forcefully, with more strength then he'd said anything in quite awhile, which gave Jessie hope, "I don't think I'll ever be able to."

"Yes you can," she said encouragingly, "You just need time-

"No, Jessie," he said, "I really can't. I just don't see you that way, at _all._ It's not that I don't care about you, _a lot,_ but I just don't-

"Wait," she said, yanking her hands out of his, and causing his eyes to flair open, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You think this…" she indicated to Woody, then herself, "That I…?" She laughed a bit. "Woody, I'm just worried about you. Ol' space man and I are still like this," she said linking her pointer and middle fingers together.

"But…" Woody looked confused, "I've been watching from up here, Buzz and you haven't so much as said a word to each other all week, and then you come up here four days in a row…"

"_Yes…"_ she said, nodding, "Because I was _worried_…about my _friend…"_ She smiled, highly amused, "It's not that I don't like ya Woody, but you got the wrong doll. Buzz and I been laying low cause we didn't want to hurt ya. Besides, I wouldn't do that to you, not right after Peep…" Woody nodded, understanding.

"Thanks."

"Besides," she said, elbowing his gently in the ribs, "We're pals, aren't we? Why we're near kin, you and I, you being the big protective big brother to my trouble making ways and what not."

"That's exactly how I feel!" Woody agreed whole-heartedly.

"Good," Jessie said nodding. "Now, are you coming back with me, or shall I be forced to use… desperate measures?" she asked, a wicked look on her face. Woody leaned back apprehensively.

"Jessie… what are you…?" Her hands reached out towards him, and Woody suddenly realized her evil plot.

"No… no!" Jessie leapt on him, and Woody began to laugh uncontrollably as the tickle torture began. The sound caused toys in all parts of the room to drop what they were doing and look up in amazement. Then smiles began to break out all around.

"He's back…" Pork-chop said in awe.

"He's back!" Slinky said happily, barking in excitement. "He's back!"

Buzz smiled to himself.

"_Good work Jess…"_

Woody came down from his shelf. It took him a long time to go back to normal, and he leaned heavily on Buzz, Jessie and Slink for quite a while, but that day marked a turning point. Woody no longer thought of himself as alone, and that helped, a lot.

There were days when Woody still went out to the garden where Andy had buried the velvet box, a stone set on top of it, to visit his beloved Peep. There were still days, every once and a while, when the sun rose, and he realized he didn't want to get out of bed. But there were days when he laughed, when he smiled, and when he dug his little sister out of trouble with joyful enthusiasm. Peep was gone, but Woody would live.

**Ok, so, as said before, written before TS3 (_great _movie), but now that I've seen it, it kinda fits. Anyhoo, I hope it wasn't _too_ sad, and please, do let me know any thoughts you had on it.**


End file.
